1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a torso exerciser which facilitates the use of the common push-up position in the development of the upper torso and which is convertible for use in development of the muscles of the inside and outside areas of the user's knees and the groin areas of both legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The present invention distinguishes over other exercisers of the prior art in that it is specifically designed to facilitate the use of the common push-up position to exercise the upper torso and includes floor supports for supporting a pair of parallel transversely spaced longitudinal frame members, or guides, above the floor, and a pair of spring biased handles which a person grips and slides along the guides in opposition to the spring bias.